


【SD】Bullet With Butterfly Wings.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 他扯开一个笑容，凑近了拍拍男孩的脸颊。说话时连绵不清的呼吸夹杂着酒气喷到对方面前，男孩又开始面红耳赤。“我可不是出来卖的，想开荤回家操自己吧，小童子军。”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	【SD】Bullet With Butterfly Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> 2014verse，包含少量强奸和血腥描写，提及Sam/OFC＆Dean/OFC。

***  
Sammy。

他被人按在墙上重重操进去的时候舌根上模模糊糊地含着那个名字。

冰冷的瓷砖磨得他乳头肿胀发红，神经末梢传来的细微刺痛提醒他可能是破皮了，也可能更糟。他的疼痛阈值在天启之后就跟其他身体机能一样变得乱七八糟，深更半夜的时候他能听见体内每个零件都在呻吟，像飓风肆虐后的废墟。

所以，可能是他的语言系统也一起出了问题，或者是迷走神经突然紊乱导致大脑缺氧什么的，总之在被提醒之前他根本没意识到自己叫出了声。

“Dean，”那个掐着他的腰的年轻男人问，嘶哑的嗓音像喝了酒一样有点兴奋过度，“Sammy是谁？”

他的声音跟Sam听上去一样低沉干净，Dean转过身挨操的时候甚至可以幻想那就是Sam，从来没离开过他的Sam。

“是、是，啊——”Dean气喘吁吁地回答道，睫毛紧紧黏在眼睑下面，“是我弟弟。”

背后那个年轻人低低笑了一声，压抑的声音在紧贴着Dean脊背的胸腔里回响，他觉得对方在耻笑他荒淫无耻的乱伦情结，手脚颤了一下，情不自禁地想要蜷缩。但是下一秒他又觉得没什么所谓了。

拜托，这可是天启。世界末日不是2012，是2014，不是某个写在破羊皮卷上的日期，不是未来，就是现在。生活像冰天雪地里的百万富翁，点燃大把大把早已变成废纸的美元来取暖，牙齿里挤出神经紧张的笑声，为把曾经当宝贝的东西弃之如敝屐感到一阵报复般的快感。他可能很有钱但他快要死了。

“没关系，Dean，”他温和地说道，指尖刮过颤栗的脊椎像卷起无数细小的电流，“你想怎么叫我都可以。”

***  
那个男孩看起来很像Sam。二十二岁时的Sam。

柔软的棕褐色短发像，额前遮住眉毛的卷曲刘海像，闪烁着年轻人机敏而活跃的亮光的细长绿眼像，抿起嘴角时绽开的两个腼腆酒窝像，就连会跟朋友一起来斯坦福附近的酒吧玩这点都很像。

可惜现在既没有斯坦福，这里也称不上什么酒吧，更像是一群精神崩溃的疯子的末日狂欢，人们忙着欢呼、击掌、喝酒，抽大麻和一夜情，假装门外的世界一片正常或者明天就会熊熊燃烧。每分每秒都有人在尖叫、呻吟或者痛苦地死去，但没人真的在乎。

所以那个男孩走过来跟他搭讪的时候，Dean破天荒地没有拒绝，尽管他的开场白烂到好像恐怖片里的一个笑话。

跟房间里其他所有人都不一样，他们喝酒和吸毒是为了用酒精和酶斯卡灵麻痹自己，好忘掉末日痛痛快快地享乐和做爱，Dean出现在这里只是因为他想在这里，幻想他坐着的高脚凳Sam也曾经坐过，这让他的心脏感受到一阵痛苦的清醒。

天启之前Dean绝对算不上性保守主义者，但他对滥交也没什么兴趣，天启后所有人的放纵倒显得他束手束脚似的。他很少跟人上床，那种奢侈的时间他宁愿用来擦枪。

偶尔为了解决生理需求他会随便找个陌生女人，在他的床伴枕边留点压缩饼干或者罐头什么的硬通货，但对男人他一点兴趣都没有，有过几个不怕死的家伙精虫上脑想要强奸他，最后被他一个一个射爆了那玩意儿。

所以他肯定是头脑发热，或者对方实在长得太他妈像Sam了。

“你很漂亮。”

Dean不置可否地耸了耸肩，举起酒瓶灌了一口，刻意避开了对方小狗似的湿漉漉的眼神。老天，他是不是看到电视上的亲吻镜头还会害羞啊？用五花八门拐弯抹角的方式对他说出这句话的人多了，这家伙选的是最老土最俗套的那种。

这句话冒出来之后大男孩立刻皱了皱鼻子，满脸懊恼的表情，好像在看到Dean的那刻他就大脑一片空白，让本该精心组织弯弯绕绕最后说出的台词一瞬间脱口而出似的。他抓了抓头发，自暴自弃地从裤兜里摸出一卷叠得整整齐齐的纸币。

“我能、能……”

Dean愣了一会乐了。他转过眼头一回认真地打量男孩，故意用轻佻的视线上下扫了他两眼。

男孩刚开始还有点紧张，很快就抿起嘴唇直直地对上了Dean的目光。那张还带着细小绒毛的脸颊看起来稚气又充满活力，更适合出现在校园的篮球场上，或者像Sam一样为入学面试做准备，什么都行，除了跟他这样长着两条腿的厄运搅在一起。

他扯开一个笑容，凑近了拍拍男孩的脸颊。说话时连绵不清的呼吸夹杂着酒气喷到对方面前，男孩又开始面红耳赤。

“我可不是出来卖的，想开荤回家操自己吧，小童子军。”

男孩没有像他预想的那样惊慌失措地逃开，反而像是被什么别的东西吸引住了，眼神直勾勾地盯着他的脖颈。Dean下意识地摸了一把脖子，也反应过来了，刚才他的动作扯开了衣领，露出锁骨上缘的那个宠物项圈，末端连着的金属铃铛发出一串哗啦啦的轻响。

噢，狗娘养的。

现在就算他想解释自己不是个婊子，小朋友是不是也不会信了？

***  
Dean没死。

他也想不明白自己为什么没死，按理说每个普通人被折断脖子之后尸体都该凉透了才对，用脚后跟想也知道就算是英勇无畏的反抗军首领也是个普通人。

但折断他脖子的家伙显然不是。

他睁开眼睛的时候发现自己躺在一片荒地里，浑身上下每块骨头都像是被敲断了再接上一样疼，接骨的八成还是个没有行医资格证的屠夫。Dean慢慢地爬起来，发现荒废的沥青路面上长满了野草，空气在高温下扭曲和灼烧。往最近的城镇走的时候这幅画面熟悉得他怀疑自己是不是又从地狱爬出来一遍。

他浑身脏兮兮地出现在酒吧门口，好像刚从厕所里打捞出来的醉鬼流浪汉。凭着那张洗了一把之后还算漂亮的脸蛋成功泡上了老板娘，还问到了很多消息，比如反抗军首领Dean Winchester在与地狱之王的战斗中死了，他的战友一个都没逃过，而路西法的恶魔军队踏平了一座又一座城市，人类毫无还手之力地节节败退。

离他咽气才过了一个多星期，全世界都好像忘记了曾经的首领似的。如果他当初杀了路西法，那么他的名字会毫无疑问地永远镌刻在历史上，可惜他失败了，于是他就跟世界上其他百分之九十九点九的倒霉蛋猎人一样人间蒸发了。更何况他的失败意味着地球要跟全人类一起玩完，所以这件事就更无所谓了。每个人都提前进入了绝症确诊和死亡之间的癫狂状态。

Dean陷入了前所未有的茫然，好像突然卸下压得喘不过气的重担变得轻飘飘的，他终于不需要每天一遍又一遍徒劳无功地把石头推到山顶了，可是“轻松”在这个句子里突然也变成了一种恶毒的诅咒。

Sam死了，Cass死了，所有人都死了。没人再需要他，没人再等着他去拯救。每天早上醒来和晚上睡前之间漫长残忍的清醒时段里他必须无止境地面对自己，而这一点让他不堪忍受。

第一次把自己脱光洗澡的时候Dean发现了自己脖颈上的项圈，他用手擦干镜面上的水蒸气，扬起下颌看见了那个红项圈，下面坠着个银色的小铃铛，它跟肌肤贴合得太完美，以至于全身上下每块肌肉都在尖叫的时候他竟然没察觉到。Dean使劲扯了两把，又用军用匕首划，怎么都摘不掉这玩意。甚至他想对着它开一枪的时候子弹都夸张地卡壳了。

Dean折腾了半天最后不甘心地选择了放弃，竖起外套的衣领遮住它。他算是明白为什么老板娘当时看他的眼神那么暧昧了。

这东西就跟膝盖上的淤青一样，发现之后才总觉得哪里都疼。Dean养成了时不时揉一把脖子的毛病，每次盯着镜子里的自己都觉得这颈圈怎么看怎么眼熟。过了好几天，他才猛地意识到它跟Sam曾经养的狗狗脖子上的那个一模一样。听到Sam的脚步声它就会兴高采烈地扑过去，哗啦啦的铃铛声响了一路，于是Sam刚打开门就会张开手臂抱住它。

去你妈的路西法。他狠狠地踢翻了垃圾桶，对着管他在哪儿的魔王竖起中指。我他妈才不是你的宠物狗。

***

Dean扮演过很多角色。士兵、兄长、猎人、领袖、地狱的受刑者、刽子手，现在是宠物和男妓，所以他猜他的境遇大概是每况愈下。

没人问过他的意见，每个人都按照自己随心所欲的方式把他型塑进模子里，好像他是一块可以随便搓圆揉扁的橡皮泥，他们削掉多余的边角和毛糙的外缘之后告诉他，“看吧，Dean，你就是为此而生的。”

但是没关系，他很想对Sam这么说，每次看到他的兄弟用痛恨又鄙夷的眼神瞪着他的时候，每次他听从父亲指挥而Sam大声抗议的时候，我接受这个。我喜欢这个。

他愿意为Sam充当任何角色，只要他想要，只要他需要。被深爱的人需要不是一场灾难，不被需要才是。也许他至今还在四处游荡是因为他还坚信内心深处，Sam一定还活着，意识很微弱，也许吧，但他正等待自己去救他。Sam需要他，而他怎么能让他失望？

也许这就是为什么他会把酒吧随便遇到的哪个毛头小子错认成Sam，又或者是因为酒精把他的神经系统变成了一个联想能力丰富的傻逼，明天一早醒来他就会失望地发现这家伙跟Sam最大的相似之处就是都有两只眼睛一个鼻子。但今天晚上他决定放纵自己。

并不是他饥渴到想跟他血脉相连的同胞兄弟上床，想操或者被他操……他只想再见他一面。

哪怕透过性爱和酒精。

“好吧，看在你长得顺眼的份上，”Dean醉醺醺地咧开嘴笑了，凑过去吻住男孩微微张开的嘴唇，啤酒花和麦芽的气味跟他干净的剃须水味道混合在一起让Dean晕乎乎的，“给你打八折，pretty boy。”

突如其来的主动让对方懵了一下，Dean长长的睫毛蹭过他的脸颊时Dean明显感觉到他向后缩了一下，手指捏紧再放松好像不知道该往哪儿放。哈，小处男，他在心里嘲笑着。

下一秒他就不这么想了。

男孩反客为主一把抓住Dean的手腕，借着身高上的优势把Dean压了下去，Dean能听见自己的手肘慌乱撑在吧台上发出的闷响。年轻男孩像只过于急切的小狗一样舔舐着Dean的嘴唇和舌头，汲取口腔中每一寸呼吸，好像那是一大块湿润又绵软的蜜糖。

Dean完全没想到这个看上去就是个乖乖仔的家伙竟然这么主动，握着他的那只手刚好把他的手腕环了一个圈，强硬又充满侵略性。开始缺氧的大脑跟着身体一起化成了烤箱里的黄油，许多毫不相干的古怪念头像加热后沸腾的气泡一样扑扑涌了出来。

小朋友连接起吻来都很像Sam……

倒不是说他吻过似的，只是他和他的兄弟曾经毫无界限地共同生活了二十多年，连对方的床伴偏好类型和安全套尺寸都了解得一清二楚。第一次他喝醉了不小心把泡到手的姑娘带回汽车旅馆的时候，Sam暴躁踹门的声音吓得他差点萎掉，第二天Sam就报复性地带回了另一个姑娘。

所以，好吧，Dean完全撞见过Sam跟姑娘们上床，大概两三次吧，最后一次那个金发碧眼的火辣妞儿大胆地问Dean要不要来3P，Sam阴沉沉瞪着他恨不得把他生吞活剥的眼神让Dean硬生生咽下去了那个“好”字。

在那之后他俩就达成协议禁止将其他任何人带进旅馆房间。

Sam在床上异常地具有侵略性，Dean不知道他会不会跟那些姑娘接吻，但他总是在她们的皮肤上留下一串又一串色情的吻痕和牙印，有时候光是看看Sam背后的指甲划痕Dean就完全能想象他们的性爱有多激情而热烈。

Dean跟他的兄弟刚好相反，他更喜欢按照自己温柔的节奏，甚至不介意他的床伴占据主动。但可能是他真的醉了，或者联想起Sam让他失去了最后那点可怜的理智，他一边迎合着男孩的吻，一边抬起大腿饥渴地磨蹭着对方的腰和臀，好像突然患上了皮肤饥渴症。男孩落在他脸上的喘息又低又沉，另一只手无意识地卡住他的胯骨，像是掐住小鸟在掌心不停扑腾的翅膀。

Dean不在乎酒吧里其他人是不是在盯着他们看，反正不顾一切的疯狂情侣也不止他们一对。每个角落和阴影里都有人在接吻、亲热、爱抚，不顾一切得好像所有人都看不见明天的太阳。

没错，所有人都看不见，凡人皆有一死，没人想带着悔恨走进坟墓。可惜对于Dean来说一切早已追悔莫及。

如果他能回到Sam联系他那天，别说给Sam道歉，就算跪下来给Sam口交也行。但是他没有。他拒绝了Sam。

然后Dean就再也没见过他。

Dean头脑都在发热，没被抓住的那只手摸索着去解男孩的皮带和裤链，但男孩突然按住了Dean，一把推开了他。

Dean仰起脸，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

“别在这里。”棕发绿眼的男孩低声说道，亮闪闪的狗狗眼带着恳求。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，连笑容都带着醉醺醺的酒气：“怎么，你害羞？”

他摇了摇头。

“我不想让其他人看你。”

***  
他们俩跌跌撞撞地扑进厕所隔间的动作一定很狼狈，门板在身后重重地甩上，他们可能锁了门，可能没有，反正Dean已经顾不上思考那个了。他们热烈地拥吻和抚摸，好像没法把手从对方的皮肤上撕下来。这感觉不应该这么棒的，可它就是对得该死。

“你叫什么？”男孩在亲吻的间隔中气喘吁吁地问，手指黏在Dean的腰和小腹上，指甲隔着粗糙的布料刮过层层伤疤时Dean敏感地颤抖了一下。

Dean可以随便编个Cherry或者Angel之类的花名（主要是因为他不知道男妓一般会起什么名字），反正嫖客也不是真心想要跟妓女交朋友，但是不知道为什么他的大脑突然接错了线，实话脱口而出：“Dean。”

“好的。”男孩亲了亲Dean的眼睫毛，那双金绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，好像还没反应过来。他笑了一下，“Dean。我是——”

Dean的手堵住了他的嘴巴：“别告诉我，我不想知道。”

他可能是叫Peter、Tommy或者Nick，但只要不是Sam对Dean来说就毫无意义，说到底这不过是场萍水相逢的一夜情而已，当你不打算了解一个人的时候，名字不过是个俯拾皆是、随意替换的代号。

Sammy。

所以Dean把那个名字压在舌根下面，默不作声地这么称呼他。

“好吧。”Sammy不甘心地说，Dean简直能看见大型犬的耳朵和尾巴委屈地耷拉下来，他有种强烈的摸摸他柔顺短发的冲动，自从Sam长得比他高之后他就再也没这么干过了。

Sammy的手掌探进Dean的T恤里，抚摸Dean沾着一层薄汗的皮肤。他的爱抚没有什么技巧，但偏偏棒得要命，他触碰过的每一寸都像是烈火上浇了汽油，快感顺着血管一路烧到大脑。Dean低喘着凑过去，身体无意识地追逐他的手。

“为什么你身上有这么多疤痕？” Sammy把他的上衣推了上去，贴身T恤刚好卡在胸膛上面，被挤压的乳肉从边缘溢出来了一点，像个刚发育的小姑娘一样凸起圆润的弧度，Sammy好像很喜欢似的来回揉捏了两下。

这小子可能挺变态的。Dean晕乎乎地想。

“嗯？”得不到Dean的回应，Sammy又重复了一遍，捏了一下Dean的乳头催促他。

Dean发出一声短促而高昂的呻吟，过电一样酥麻的快感噼里啪啦地窜上脊椎，他的手脚都开始发软。没人碰过他的乳头，姑娘们一般也不会对这个没用的装饰品感兴趣，所以他从来不知道自己竟然这么敏感，甚至渴望对方继续玩弄它们。

“有、嗯啊-有些客人有特殊癖好，”Dean信口扯了个谎，冲男孩挤了下眼睛，“你懂的。”

Sammy想了想半蹲下去，仰起头望着Dean，他说话时湿润温热的气息落在Dean小腹，让他觉得那块又热又软，肌肉不住地痉挛：“我可以吗？”

可以什么？

Dean搅成一团的脑子还没想明白，Sammy已经自顾自贴了上去，他柔软的舌尖舔过Dean腹部深浅交错的深褐和肉粉色的伤疤，新生的嫩肉颤栗着，酥痒的感觉像是有什么毛茸茸的羽毛正在挠那些丑陋的印记。

“操、操——”Dean差点咬住自己的舌头才把那声跑到嘴边的“Sammy”咽回去，手指无力地穿过男孩的短发，好像不知道该推开他还是抓紧。对方既温柔又充满渴望的舔吻让Dean产生了一种短暂迷幻的错觉，好像他真的在乎他的痛苦，好像他穿过了这具不堪重负的肉体，直接触碰着内里伤痕累累的灵魂。

那双榛绿色的眼睛里带着某种奇异的熟悉的悲悯，Dean迷迷糊糊间竟然想起了路西法，披着他弟弟皮囊的魔王也用这种眼神望着他，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，告诉Dean他就是Sam。

而Dean躲开了他的手，恶狠狠地啐了一声，告诉恶魔他根本不配提起他弟弟的名字。

路西法笑了一下，脸颊轻微地抽动，好像因为怎么都没法教Dean学乖而感到苦恼。Dean知道的最后一件事就是他带着同样的表情折断了他的脖子，再然后，他就在一片荒野里醒了过来。

Sammy的亲吻又把他拖回了现实。他可能真的有什么怪癖，Dean模模糊糊地胡思乱想，想想吧，这家伙竟然要花钱睡一个比他大十几岁的男人，还抚摸亲吻那些伤疤好像他的身体是什么精美的古希腊雕像。大概不管从肉体还是心灵层面他都达到足以吸引慕残癖的标准了吧。

“你很美。”Sammy好像该死的猜到了Dean在想什么，伸出手认真地描摹着那些凹凸不平的疤痕，“它们也很美，”他的声音又轻又低，“就像茧一样。”

他说话时气息离Dean很近，Dean甚至能感觉到他嘴唇一张一合时的颤动，从伤疤边缘爬上来一阵轻微的酥麻感，好像有股热流沉沉地卷过小腹。有一会Dean竟然任由Sammy的比喻牵引着他的思绪，觉得那几道伤疤开始发痒，好像肚皮上裂开了一道小口，蝴蝶颤着翅膀慢慢地探出来，纤细的节肢拨弄脆弱的神经末梢。起初只有一两只，然后变成一大群，成千上万铺天盖地的蝴蝶破茧而出，鳞翅在太阳下闪着流光溢彩的金粉。

我觉得胃里好像有一万只蝴蝶。

Dean忍了又忍，才把眼泪和那句“Sammy”一起咽回喉咙里。他讨厌突然变得黏糊糊的场景，好像他们在拍什么三流肥皂剧，而他被剥掉了外壳赤裸裸地放在镜头前。

于是他粗暴地推开了Sammy，后者猝不及防地失去重心，一屁股坐在瓷砖上。Sammy仰起脸，还没反应过来Dean要干什么。Dean飞快地脱掉牛仔裤，跨坐在男孩的大腿上，他能清楚地感觉到对方勃起的性器顶在他的髂骨上，惊人的尺寸和热量几乎让他觉得被烫伤。

“别啰啰嗦嗦像个小女孩似的，”Dean用胯蹭了蹭Sammy的阴茎，男孩的呼吸开始紊乱，“要操就快点。”

“Dean——”Sammy哑着嗓子叫了一声。

Dean摸了摸自己的裤兜，空的。于是他在男孩的口袋里翻来翻去，“带避孕套没？”还没等Sammy摇头他就又改主意了，“算了，你最好祈祷我没病。”他故意呲开牙齿恐吓他。

老实说，Dean对该怎么做毫无概念，他关于同性性行为的所有了解都来自于想象，以及无意间在Sam书包里发现的生理健康教育课本。还好他也没打算真的收钱，不然小朋友花了钱还要忍受一个没带安全套没带润滑剂还技术烂到爆的妓女，换位思考一下Dean也觉得实在太倒霉了。

Dean想了一下，把手指放进了嘴巴里，他一边舔一边想着色情片里口交的动作，试图把手指全部舔湿。口腔里响起来的啧啧水声好像他在吸什么棒棒糖似的。

Sammy眼睛里冒出的火焰好像要在他身上烧出两个洞，男孩几乎忘记了呼吸，死死地盯着Dean，暗色的目光一寸寸划过Dean湿润饱满的嘴唇和戴着项圈的脖颈，好像在将他生吞活剥的冲动和不想伤害他的忍耐之间摇摆不定。

确定手指已经足够润湿之后，Dean把手伸到后面，咬着牙闭紧眼睛，试探性地探入一个指节。然后是第二根。

这比他想象的还要顺利得多。Dean有点晕乎乎的，眼前冒出一串一串的小星星。这感觉不该这么好的，他甚至从来没这么碰过自己，可事实就是扩张出乎意料地轻松，高温的穴肉绞紧了缠住他的手指，渴求更多更粗暴的插入。

他抽插了两下，手指搅弄着柔嫩脆弱的内壁，那种感觉很奇妙，他好像正在触碰一道伤口，那是他这几年更加熟悉的东西，温热的血液从静脉末端流淌出来。他在自己体内进出的动作越来越顺利，滑液沿着指根溢出来，再滴滴答答地蹭到Sammy的小腹上，每次重新打开穴口他都能听见咕叽咕叽的淫秽水声。

也许是酒精终于烧坏了他的神经，他浑身皮肤都在发烫，大脑昏昏沉沉的除了快点把男人的阴茎放进身体里什么都没想。正常人会流这么多水吗这个问题甚至没在他脑袋里停留超过一秒。

“Sa-嗯，操我——”

Dean掀开睫毛盯着男孩，可能是汗水或者泪水淌进了眼睛里，他的视线模模糊糊的，连近在咫尺的人都带着重影，有一会他觉得自己真的看到了Sam。

Sammy低喘了一声，猛地扣住Dean的腰把他掀翻了。Dean还没反应过来，整个人就被压到了墙上，冰冷坚硬的瓷砖让他哆嗦了一下，滚烫的皮肤开始降温。男孩的力气比他想得还要大，他几乎动弹不得，颤抖的肩胛肌肉像只正在被大头针钉死的蝴蝶。

Sammy的阴茎卡在他的臀缝之间，缓慢而色情地磨蹭着，他犹豫了一下，不确定Dean是否已经打开到足以容纳他的尺寸。

“快点操进来，”Dean踢了一下他的小腿，“就他妈当我是你最讨厌的婊子，尽管粗暴点，tiger。”

他不喜欢疼痛，他只是……格外能忍受它。

地狱里到处都是一团粘稠的、血腥的漆黑，尸体残肢和凝固的血液随意散落一地，好像它们只是人偶的塑胶关节和番茄酱似的。有时候他能看见自己的肢体也混在里面。他很疼，浑身都疼，有的时候他必须看着恶魔的表情才能反应过来自己在惨叫，喉咙里翻涌着铁锈味的唾液。

在意识模糊的时候他会看到Sam，看到Sam伸出来却没能抓住他的那只手。Alastair偶尔会告诉他他的弟弟在发疯一样屠杀恶魔，然后他就会变得更疼。

现在他知道Sam在拼命拯救他了，但这种感觉是那么痛苦，让他的肉体不堪重负。也许他们才是对彼此伤害最大的那个，就因为他们无论如何也不肯放手。他们贴得太近了，让所有的肉刺和尖牙都刺穿对方直到血肉模糊。

他们做错过很多事，伤害过很多人，特别是他们自己。他们从来都不完美，揭开表皮那些伤疤总在结痂和流脓，他们不可避免地盯着彼此最丑陋的部分，而这让一切都变得更加真实。

但是Sam，Sam既是他心脏上血淋淋的伤口又是世界上最棒的镇痛剂，那种痛苦让他完整，让他感觉活着。

他总能看见Sam，在知道Sam对路西法说了“yes”之后，喝了太多酒，或者吗啡的作用还没有完全消退，甚至是重伤濒死，每个意识不清的时刻。交织的疼痛和快感让他看得更加清晰。他一遍又一遍地重复着Sammy的名字，告诉他我很抱歉，抱歉我放弃了你，抱歉我没能救你。

他如此坚信他的Sam一定在躯壳里的某一部分活着，那么无论如何他也要见到他。

但是预想中的粗暴插入和疼痛并没有出现，Dean只感觉有一团湿热的绒毛贴近了他，他下意识地闭上了眼睛。然后Sammy的吻落在了他的睫毛上，轻轻地吻掉卷翘末梢上亮闪闪的眼泪。

“没关系，Dean。没关系。”Dean听见他的声音模糊而悠远，好像穿过深渊慢慢从黑暗中浮现出来，手掌划过Dean的后背就像安抚一只落进浴缸里的猫，“我在这里。”

Sammy。

他被按在墙上操进去的时候舌根上含着那个名字。

对方的性器比Dean预想得还要更大，当它挤开紧窄的内壁时他无意识地挣扎了两下，产生了一种会被撕裂的恐惧。Sammy很照顾他的感受，进入的动作缓慢温柔，但这只是延长了残忍的打开过程，Dean瞪大眼睛，从来没觉得神经如此敏感而清晰，好像所有精力都集中在了他们相连的地方。

“不、嗯-不行……”Dean胡乱摇了摇头，感觉身体已经打开到不能再打开，可是Sammy甚至没有完全插进去。如果他真的是妓女他绝对退了钱转身就跑，“进不去的……”

“嘘，嘘，Dean，”男孩低声在他耳边安慰他，这场景实在有种滑稽的倒错感，好像他才是那个被哄骗到床上的小孩，“你可以的。”

他的语调里带着一种克制的权威和统治权，压低的声音干净又沙哑，这种发号施令的语气实在是太熟悉了，以至于Dean条件反射地安静下来，咬住嘴唇忍住所有呻吟。羞耻心和服从的渴望交织在一起烧得他脸颊都在发烫。Sam。

Dean不敢相信那玩意真的完完全全插了进去，他以为自己会流血，会被撑裂，那个尺寸搞不好会插到他的肚子里。但事实上都没有，他们契合得仿佛融为一体。

这太、太不正常了。

Dean应该察觉到不对的，但他没有。欲火冲昏了他的头脑，在此之前他从没想过他会表现得像个渴望阴茎的婊子一样。

“操、操我，嗯——”

Sammy握紧了他的腰，开始又深又重地操进去，每次进入的时候阴茎都会碾开每一条敏感的褶皱，直到埋进最深处。他俯下身亲吻Dean的脊背，在肩胛骨上留下深深浅浅的吻痕和牙印，好像犬科动物在领地上做标记。

这感觉不应该这么爽。Dean眼前都开始天旋地转，快感像一连串烟花从脑后揉碎、炸开，最后再落到每一根神经末梢，他甚至没意识到自己不自觉地打开腿，向后迎合着Sammy的操弄，身体追逐着快感来源。

Sammy的动作很粗暴，每一下都充斥着纯粹而强烈的占有欲，好像要把他整个揉进自己怀里。如果不是男孩扶着，他可能会踉踉跄跄地跪到地上。乳头随着上下晃动的身体蹭过冰冷的瓷砖，敏感的软肉被磨得发红。疼痛和快感同时窜上来的时候Dean甚至分不清楚，近乎崩溃的大声呻吟从他的嘴巴里溢了出来。

但该死的他就是需要这个。只有快感还远远不够，必须掺杂着痛苦才能击碎他麻木的外壳。Sammy撬开了它，直接触碰和揉捏着软嫩的内核，饱满湿热的汁水被挤了出来。

Dean爽得脚趾都在打颤，充血的阴茎顶端往下滴滴答答地淌水，砸在亮得能他妈反光的瓷砖上。他的前面后面都在流水，Sammy抽插时淫秽的水声在狭小的厕所隔间里回声，响亮得让他羞耻。他从来没想过他的身体会这么敏感，被操的感觉会这么棒，好像他跟那些街头几十美元一晚的妓女一样已经这么干过成千上百次了似的。

Sammy的牙齿碾过他的脖颈和背肌，在项圈边缘轻轻舔咬着，那块皮肤好像突然变成了新的敏感带，牙齿跟皮肤最轻微的接触都被放大了无数倍完完全全地传输给大脑。Dean发出一声受到惊吓的喘息，手脚挣扎着想要远离Sammy，“别——”

回答他的是沉默。Sammy抓住他的肩膀让他转过身换了个姿势，让Dean的双腿夹住自己的腰，然后重新重重插了进去，顶端擦过栗子形状的腺体。Dean的声音在末尾变成了上扬的浪叫。

强烈的恐惧感迫使Dean抓住了男孩的肩膀，现在他的身体只有这么一个支点了，好像溺水的人不得不抓紧最后一块浮木。

Sammy一边操一边玩弄着他的胸部，充满色情意味地将它们挤在一起，在上面留下深红色的指印和吻痕。Dean高声的尖叫绝对能让整个卫生间的人都听到，夹杂着啜泣的呻吟几乎让他哽咽。所有事情都失控了，好像一辆火车以一百八十公里的时速冲出轨道，而他的挣扎就像一只奶猫试图螳臂当车地拦住它。

Dean的手指陷进Sammy的斜方肌里，在他背后留下一道道指甲划痕。男孩有着跟脸蛋完全不符的结实肌肉，把Dean抱起来干的时候手臂肌肉划出的弧线简直性感得要命。

操蛋的是，就连这件事也让他想起Sam。

就算Dean只对胸大腰细的妞儿有兴趣，他也不会完全把Sam当成一团空气，他完全能看出姑娘们会多么为他的兄弟着迷，但他可从来没把自己代入过姑娘的角色。

在此之前。

现在他目眩神迷地望着眼前的男孩，那双榛绿色的细长双眼和抿成一条直线的薄唇。因为快感沿着脸颊流淌的泪水几乎蒙蔽了他的视线。

Sam打来电话乞求跟他和好的时候Dean拒绝了他。他亲手切断了他们之间维系的纽带，好像连体婴儿共享的器官。而现在，一种全新的、扭曲的、肮脏的联系被Dean单方面建立了起来。听起来如此荒诞，他跟一个陌生人上床的时候脑子想的全是他的兄弟的名字。

“Sa-Sammy，对，对，就是这样，操——”

一大串失控的呻吟和哭喊涌了出来，他终于忍不住把那个名字大声叫了出来，他近乎绝望地抱住Sammy，晃着腰迎合一次又一次的撞击，破碎的理智在大脑里沉沉浮浮。他夹紧了腿，浑身的肌肉都在绷紧和抽搐，他能感觉到自己快要达到高潮了。

“Dean，Dean，”对方的眼睛也在发红，一遍遍重复地叫他，手指擦过Dean脖颈上的项圈，“我能解开它吗？”

Dean很想告诉他那玩意根本取不下来，但那些细弱的呜咽也被撞碎哽在了喉咙里。他听见金属扣带打开时的轻响，那个他一直没摘下来的项圈听话地滑进了Sammy的掌心。

Sam温柔地抚摸着项圈下那环结痂的伤口，被折断再缝合起来的痕迹像一圈细小的、独一无二的心电图。在这层薄薄的皮肤下面是Dean持续的脉搏，血液冲刷着淡青色的血管。

这是他留下的标记。这是他的。

Dean是他的。

Dean猛地睁大了双眼，漂亮的金绿色眼睛几乎失去焦距，水汪汪的瞳孔像坚冰一样破碎和融解。他全身都在颤抖和蜷缩，强烈的高潮像热流一样席卷过每一寸皮肤。他像是要缺氧一样大口大口地喘息，眼前划过很多星星点点的亮光。他紧紧抱住面前的Sam，精液溅在自己和对方的小腹上。

“Sam……”

他轻轻叫道。

***  
Dean醒过来的时候发现自己躺在床上，天鹅绒和绸缎好像要把他整个人往深处扯。最开始他觉得头疼，像是睡了太久的后遗症，但很快连成片的记忆翻涌进来，所有他想记起和不想记起的回忆全都冒了出来。

他从床上爬了起来，沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体还在哆哆嗦嗦地发软，险些又一头栽回去，身上的铃铛哗啦啦地作响。

铃铛。没错。他想起来了。还有项圈、乳环和脚链。所有能宣告所有权的装饰品，主要是为了向Dean宣告。

“你醒了？”白西装的魔王坐在床边，伸出手温柔地抚摸他的脸颊。第一次Dean没有躲开他。

“Sam，”Dean叫了他的名字，而这点让Sam的眼睛变得亮闪闪的像在发光，他回给Dean一个笑，好像还是那个斯坦福的大学生似的。Dean嗓音里还带着黏糊糊的使用过度的沙哑，“你究竟他妈的把这段重复了几百次？”

恶魔告诉Dean他是Sam，是他的弟弟。但Dean告诉他他根本不配提起那个名字，然后扣动了Colt的扳机。

恶魔还活着，所以Dean猜测是他要死了。但是也没有。他把Dean锁了起来。他强暴了Dean，把Dean的身体随心所欲地塑造成他想要的形状。Dean不应该在强奸中感觉到快感的，但事实是他像个婊子一样又哭又叫地高潮了很多次，前后流出的水弄脏了整张床单。恶魔在他意识模糊的时候不断重复他就是Sam，好像洗脑一样给他灌输正确的观念。他试图说服Dean他只不过是拥有了足够强大的力量可以做他想做的任何事。Dean就是他梦寐以求的奖品。

Dean一边被操一边大声咒骂，觉得自己就像血腥和色情版本的长发公主，除了没人会来救他之外。

他以为Sam已经死了，现在这个只不过是侵占他弟弟皮囊的恶魔，还是个喜欢一边叫他哥哥一边操他的性变态。Sam给他打上红宝石乳钉，说红色是最适合他的颜色，告诉他他看起来有多么漂亮，连肉粉色的伤疤都像是蛋糕上的装饰丝带。Dean没有力气反抗，反正从被囚禁之后他见过的人就只有Sam一个，如果人前面的限定条件是人类的话，那就一个都没有，所以他已经不在乎了。

他拒绝承认Sam的身份，坚信那个温和善良的Sammy还被关在躯壳中的某个部分。

有一天Sam给他戴上了项圈。金属环扣上的时候Sam的手指抚过他的额头，然后他就被拖进了漫长的不断循环的梦境里。他告诉Dean他是Sam，一遍又一遍。失败了就重新开始。

Dean一直把保护Sam当作最重要的也是唯一一条信念，有的时候他觉得尽可能让Sam远离危险就是他人生的全部价值。他以为他会把所有伤害到Sammy的事物都送去地狱。

但他错了。只是有一天早上醒来，这一切突然都失去了意义。他知道每个人都是不完美的，到头来所有人都会让你失望。他让爸失望，他让Sam失望，一次又一次。到最后所有吵架时说出的刻薄语句和故意刺痛彼此伤口的争执都连成了一片，构成一个有史以来最大最显眼的伤疤。Sam转头离开，然后再也没有回来。

现在他明白他再也无法拯救Sam了，他只能更深更痛地伤害他，就因为他们深爱彼此。他残忍地拒绝Sam，否认Sam身上一直都存在的另一部分，就像月球的背面。如果他真的能让所有伤害Sam的东西都下地狱，那见鬼的他怎么还能活在世界上？

所以也许重点从来都不是保护，或者拯救，重点是Sam。

每次注视着那双榛绿色的眼睛，注视着其中的痛苦和挣扎时，Dean都很想抱住他的兄弟，拍拍他的肩膀就像他还小的时候一样，那个时候他还能把Sam整个环住，而现在换成Sam反过来把他搂进怀里了。他想告诉Sam他就在这里，他哪里也不会去，直到永远。

“重复多少次都无所谓，”Sam笑了一下，他低下头去亲吻Dean，这次Dean顺从地张开了嘴唇。每个人都不完美，到头来都会让你失望，但是痛苦跟爱本身一样真实，它让人感觉灵魂完整。

“反正我们有世界上所有的时间。”


End file.
